


Laps and Sandwiches

by Cinnamon1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon1895/pseuds/Cinnamon1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laps and Sandwiches

     Sherlock furrowed his brows, staring intently at the whiteboard in front of him. On the board was an outline detailing the nuances of a recent homicide that Lestrade had, predictibly, hit a dead end with. As per usual, the detective had requested John's assistence. In this case, "assistence" had mostly consisted of sitting in Lestrade's office  and watching Sherlock think, and John had never been so bored in his life. Just as John was beginning to seriously consider bashing his head aginst the whiteboard, Lestrade entered the office, take away bag in hand. 

     "Sandwiches. Help yourselves." Greg offered, setting the bag on his desk and taking a seat. Grateful for something to do, John helped himself to a decent looking chicken sandwich and a napkin. 

     "Sherlock there's chicken here, want some?" he asked. No response. John sighed, preparing for a fight. "Sherlock, I know you haven't eaten since this case started, and that was two days ago. You should have passed out by now, come eat."

     "Not hungry." Sherlock muttered. John huffed. Bullshit. Determined to get at least something in the detective's stomach, John crossed the room and stood between Sherlock and the board. Sherlock looked up, startled, and glared at the doctor. John met his gaze steadily and held out his sandwich. 

     "Take a bite."

     "You're in my way." 

     "Not until you take a bite. Your brain needs fuel, Sherlock. You're acting like a child." Sherlock huffed at that, and tried to stand up. John shoved him back down into the chair again and plopped on top of him. 

     "What the hell are you doing?"

     "Feeding you." John replied. 

     "Digestion distracts me, you know that. Are you trying to put me off my work?" Sherlock accused moodily, sitting stiffly with his hands hanging down by his sides. John ignored this, and held the sandwich up to his partner's mouth. 

     "Yes, well, passing out from malnutrition is even more distracting." he pointed out. 

     "I'm not hungry! Why would I eat if I'm not hungry?"

     "To make your boyfriend feel better, how about that?"

     "Oh, really? Is that what a relationship is, emotionally manipulating your partner into eating unneeded chicken sandwiches?" 

     "For fuck's sake, Sherlock, eat the damn sandwich!" Lestrade groaned, rubbing his temples against an impending headache. 

     "Your imput is not required, Lestrade." Sherlock said moodily, eying the sandwich. Sensing that he was about to get his way, John poked the detective's mouth playfully. 

     "One bite, and I'll leave you alone." he promised. Sherlock sighed dramatically and opened his mouth, allowing JOhn to shove about a quarter of the sandwich into his mouth. He took a bite and sat petulantly with it in his mouth, a bit of lettus poking out of his mouth. John smirked. "Chew and swallow." he instructed. Sherlock complied, rolling his eyes, and stuck out his tongue when he was done. 

     "All done, Mummy, may I be excused?" he teased. 

     "Yes, thank you." John placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and made to get up, but Sherlock wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and held him in place. 

     "Stay where you are, I think better when I'm comfortable." the detective explained, looking over John's shoulder. John chuckled and delved into the sandwich. Feeling rather forgotten, Lestrade rolled his eyes and turned to his laptop.  _They really do suit each other,_ he thought,  _fucking annoying as they are._

     


End file.
